Could It Be You?
by Boukyaku
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a girl who leads a double life. She has received a scholarship to the elite private school, Ouran Academy, under suspicious circumstances. Naraku is still alive and on the rise though; will this prevent the present day priestess from possibly finding a future at her new school? Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter One

Well. Wow. It's been years since I've touched a fanfiction, but with renewed passion for both series- I've decided to come back and see if I still have it in me to write one of these. This will be my first Inuyasha / Ouran High School Host Club crossover fanfiction, and it will be updated at my own convenience as I have quite the busy life outside the internet, so please be patient with me.

_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takakashi  
Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori_

* * *

**Could It Be You**

_Prologue / Chapter One_  
**  
**

"Scholarship?" Sapphire blue eyes had widened in genuine shock, her voice unbelieving but curious. "By who? And why?" Surely Kagome Higurashi was still in the Feudal Era and dreaming this moment. For some reason a lot of her dreams consisted of thinking about school, and more specifically, math. Of course, math had nothing to do with this, but it was still that unbelievable.

Mama Higurashi gave a soft smile in response to her daughter's reaction to the news, she had expected as much seeing as she too was also trying to accept the big news that had been thrust upon them. "Akinari Studios," The older woman glanced down at the sheets of high class stationary that littered the living room coffee table. "They requested use of the shrine grounds for a movie they're filming."

Kagome still didn't look convinced, her hand seemingly grabbing one of the papers at random in order to read it for herself while her mother excused herself to check on their mid-prep dinner. "Ouran Academy..."

After giving the letter a twice-over, the priestess gave a dejected sigh and sunk back into the couch cushions in thought.

She was sixteen now, having turned said age only three days prior, and while her birthday was always something to be excited for... the fact of the matter was that she had spent the last week or so cramming for her finals. Miraculously, and despite her constant absence's throughout her final year of middle school, she had somehow managed to pass. This was great news, although there was the minor detail she hadn't given any thought during any of the times she had returned home; high school, she hadn't taken exams for a single one. A part of her felt the need to leave it alone and focus solely on her travels to the Feudal Era, but another part of her also wanted stability in the case that once their adventure came to an end, she would be forcibly sent back to her own era. Stability, or "insurance" as she preferred to call it, required her to finished her secondary schooling.

_'It's been a year already...'_

An entire year since she was first pulled down the well and discovered her second life, the life as a protector of the fabled jewel of four souls; the Shikon no Tama. They were still chasing after Naraku who seemed to have pulled a disappearing act on them as he always liked to do when he was plotting something big. It had her and all her friends on edge, especially their beloved monk, Miroku. The curse in his hand was growing dangerously close to it's limit, and having not gained a single lead in the past month, the normally good natured mood between them all was quickly turning to desperation. Kagome felt horrible about coming home during such a crucial time, but ironically it had been Miroku to convince her to tend to her modern era responsibilities, and while this annoyed Inuyasha to no end, Miroku had seized all objections by saying he wished to spend his last days with Sango in peace. Naturally the demon slayer refused to give up though, and it was decided that they would split up in order to gain more ground and hopefully intel on Naraku's whereabouts. Sango and Miroku would travel together(with Kirara), so that they could enjoy their time together in case they didn't find Naraku in time. Inuyasha had darted off in the opposite direction, both unhappy but surprisingly understanding.

The time traveling priestess hadn't been able to get much of a say in, and with only her and Shippo left at Kaede's village, she had decided that she would go home, even if she hadn't liked the thought of doing so. Ironic how the one time no one puts up a fight against her going home, she didn't want to go home. That had been a week and a half ago. She had only gone back once since then, to bring sweets for Shippo, and to check to see if any of them had returned with news. There had been no updates. Inuyasha came a few days after that, sullen and distant as he updated her again, on absolutely nothing. He left without even trying to force her to come back with him, and that only caused more pain in Kagome's heart at the situation they were in. The "shard detector" wasn't necessarily needed at the moment, seeing as the only remaining shards were either in Naraku's possession, her own, Kouga's, and lastly... Kohaku's single shard. Attempting to sense Naraku's portion of the jewel was useless as he was always two steps(if not more) ahead of them and was probably keeping it hidden from her senses. So even if she didn't have responsibilities in her era, she still would have been useless.

In Inuyasha's mindset, he would do everything in his power to help one of the few people who had accepted him, and she knew she would only slow him down if she traveled with him. He seemed to have realized that as well, resulting in the reason he wasn't forcibly dragging her back. But the fact he took the time to come fill her in was enough for her to understand that he missed her just as much as she missed all of them.

Dinner was both eventful and uneventful. The topic of discussion was, of course, the overly generous scholarship both her and Souta received from "Akinari Studios". It was a full scholarship, for both of them to attend Ouran Academy, and all just because they wanted to use their shrine as a setting to a film, a very small part of the film. Ironically, around the same time they got notice of these scholarships, a large sum of money had been deposited in the shrine's donation box, enough to last the shrine many years to come. Grandpa Higurashi had practically ran laps around the shrine in happiness, which was mighty impressive for the older man. Her mother, if suspicious, didn't show it, and the only problem Souta seemed to have with the whole thing was that he would be split from his girlfriend, Hitomi.

Kagome had heard of "Akinari Studios", it was an entertainment agency that focused on building up the careers of young actors/actresses, and musicians. Was she the only one curious about why such a company was randomly giving her brother and herself scholarships to not any school in Japan, but the Elite Private School, Ouran Academy? "Isn't Ouran a rich kids school?" Sota's voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to look at her mother, also curious about the answer. She already knew that it was; her three friends, and other students from her junior high school, spoke of it on occasion. Although it was mostly subject to sarcastic remarks and ill-judgement, often more than naught being made fun of for being "rich snobs" who looked down on people from average and lower class families.

"It's true that a lot of children from prestigious families attend Ouran Academy, but I'm sure this isn't the first time someone's received a scholarship. I really think you two should take this opportunity, it'll be a good experience for the both of you." Mama had always been the optimistic one of the family, and as much as Kagome wished she could say the same for herself... she was still just a normal teenage girl. Well, other than the fact she lived a double life.

"I don't know, this just seems too good to be true." Kagome finally spoke up on the topic, thus preventing her from thinking negatively about the problems of the literal past. "I'll admit I've heard Ouran is the best when it comes to being accepted into a high school, but would they even tolerate my constant _'illnesses_'?"

"No kidding. You barely passed junior high, Kagome nee-chan. I hear Ouran's classes are hard too." Her nine year old brother spoke up with a mix of dry humor and seriousness. "I can't wait to see your math scores when you take your exams."

Kagome flushed angrily, "S-shut up!" That was the last thing she wanted to think about. While the scholarship has already allowed them entrance to the school, she was still required to take the entrance exam in order to determine which class she would be placed in. Unlike her previous school, the classes at Ouran Academy were determined by grade point average. "My math isn't that bad..." She fumed and directed her gaze elsewhere in the room pointedly ignoring the grin her brother was giving her and the amused and knowing look her mother had upon her face. Her comment wasn't completely false... her math grades were only slightly below average, and that was only because she didn't like it, nor did she have enough time to study for it.

"I'll go." Her blue eyes looked toward her mother, and her grandfather who had lowered his newspaper enough to peer at her over it. "I would have liked to finish school with my friends, but I guess a fresh start might not be so bad either." At the assurance that his big sister would be attending the new school, Sota quickly agreed to attend as well.

"That's wonderful! I know you two will make your Jii-chan and I very proud."

* * *

A week later and the siblings found themselves with a nearly complete spring break and roughly half a week away from their first day at Ouran Academy. The two, along with their mother, had spent a majority of their spring break preparing for the extravagant transfer. Kagome took her exam and without even receiving the results of said exam, had been placed in class 1C. Finding out that there were four classes, she wasn't entirely happy with the placement, but also extremely happy that she wasn't completely on the bottom of the food chain. Over in the elementary section of the Ouran Academy campus, Sota had been put in much of the same placement as her, although he didn't seem nearly as upset as her about it.

The tour of the campus was long and overwhelming. The school was just way to big, and even though their tour guide(a simple staff member of the school) was good at his job, Kagome couldn't help but feel bad that his tour wasn't doing much to relieve her of her fears of getting lost. She made sure to pay extra attention to the location of her classroom, the lunch room, the faculty office, and the easiest way to get to Sota's school(which was conveniently all on the same campus) but everything else was quickly lost on her.

After receiving their tour, and getting the paperwork out of the way, the two had received their uniforms(also provided to them by their sponsors; what a surprise!). There was little persuasion on their mother's end who insisted that she could at least pay for the uniforms, but while the two children hadn't heard the price, Mama had immediately turned to Kagome and informed her that she would no longer be allowed to travel to the Feudal Era in her school uniform. By the look on her face, it appeared as though she hadn't been given a choice but to depend on their mysterious sponsors to pay for the uniforms as well.

"Why is everything so expensive here? It's like another world." Sota mumbled after they had left the property, and the two women couldn't help but silently agree with the nine year old.

They hadn't gotten a good look at the uniforms until they reached home, both having received two winter uniforms, and two summer uniforms. Sota's uniform was very sophisticated looking, and a deep green in color, and the only difference between his summer and winter uniform was that the summer bottoms consisted of shorts, and the latter as pants. When Kagome took a look at her own uniform, pulling the attire from the cover bags, she was surprised but not disappointed. It was a pale yellow in color, white trimming, and had a red bow on the front. Instead of it being a traditional two piece uniform, it was a full out dress, and the time traveling teenage girl couldn't help but think it was cute.

Even if the mysterious price of the uniforms hadn't been found out, Kagome didn't think she would've had the heart to wear the uniform to the Feudal Era in the first place, the girl was almost afraid to wear it on the railway system on the way to her new school.

The two Higurashi's transport system of choice was to depend on the Tokyo railway system, seeing as the school was located on the other side of the city, in the Bunkyo ward, but luckily only ten or so miles away from their shrine. This put the two at relief, as Sota still wished to spend his extra time with his girlfriend of half a year, Hitomi, and Kagome who wanted to make sure she stayed near the well in case she were needed back right away for anything.

That led her to what she was doing now, grass crunching beneath her feet as she made her way toward Kaede's village from the well she had exited only moments ago. It just seemed so quiet and lonely with no one there to greet her return as there usually was. The "usual" being Inuyasha literally pulling her from the dark depths, of course, but he must have been out searching for Naraku still. Shippo never failed her though, and as she reached the peak of the hill overlooking the small village that was Edo, the sight of a bushy brown tail bouncing along the path in her direction made her smile to know she was right.

"Kagome!" Said person caught the bundle that had thrown himself at her form, her prepared stance preventing her from stumbling back.

"Hey Shippo-chan, I take it I'm the only one back then?" She resumed her walk, carrying the seven year old kit(or so he appeared in human years).

"Sango and Miroku-sama were here a few days ago, but they set off again right away." A sullen look crossed the boys features. "They weren't able to find anything either, and Inuyasha hasn't come back yet either."

It wasn't news either of them wanted to hear, but it unfortunately wasn't surprising either.

"I see..." She sighed, then quickly hugged the kit in her arms tightly and gave a bright reassuring smile to the younger boy. "Don't worry, Shippo-chan! We'll figure this out, we'll find a way to save Miroku-sama." The kit's frown was quickly replaced with a smile of agreement.

"Yeah we will! We'll beat Naraku and then everyone live happily!" Shippo then seemed to notice her yellow bag and beamed brightly, as he knew what it meant. "Are you gonna stay?"

She gave a smile of amusement at his reaction and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Yep! School doesn't start for another four days, so I decided to come spend the rest of my spring break over here." Shippo was ecstatic as she had predicted he would be. Even though he had Kaede around, she imagined he had been getting just as lonely as she was with no one else around.

The two continued chatting as they headed down to the village, sharing what each of them had been doing over the time they hadn't seen each other, and while Shippo didn't understand half the things she was telling him about her plans, he nodded eagerly and was excited for her nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had a lot of information, but I promise that the future chapters will have more interaction. I wanted to really focus on the feelings Kagome was having concerning the dire situation she has been placed in. It's not easy knowing you have a good friend close to death, and it's affecting them all because of it. On top of that, she's a girl who went to a relatively normal school all her life; to suddenly be sent to a school as grand as Ouran Academy, that would be overwhelming to anyone. Can you imagine yourself going through that? I'd be scared out of my mind.**

**I'd like to explain some things as well...**

**This story isn't going to be like a lot of typical Inuyasha / Ouran crossovers, as you've probably already could tell. No, Kagome will not be dressing as a boy. This girl is beautiful and was one of the most popular girl's in her junior high school(if Hojo; who was deemed the "popular boy" in her school wanted to date her, it should be pretty obvious that she is), and in my opinion, I just don't think it's possible for her to be able to pull something like that off. With that said, she will be wearing the girl's uniform as she should be and she will enjoy it. Honestly, I don't see why so many people seem to hate the uniform, it's very classy looking and suits Kagome(she wears her yellow sundress in the series afterall), why wouldn't she like the yellow uniform?**

**She is not a mary-sue. She did not suddenly become a fighting expert. She's not emotionally unwell or detached(she's the heart of the group!). She's not related to anyone from Ouran. She's not a demon. Kagome is Kagome. :]  
**

_Published: November 12th, 2012_**  
**


	2. Chapter Two

I love you guys. You really know how to make a girl feel happy. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Probably weren't expecting an update so soon, right? Neither was I, honestly. But it's hard for anyone to get interested in a story that only has one chapter so far, so I decided to get chapter two done as soon as possible. Still not much happening, but patience is virtue~.

Chapter updates will be slower after this, sorry in advance. I'm trying to write at least 500 words - 1k a day though, so hopefully you all won't have to wait _that _long for them.

_Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takakashi_  
_Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori_

* * *

**Could It Be You_  
_**

_Chapter Two_

Surely the girl who traveled back in time could handle this. Of course she could! She, Kagome Higurashi, was a warrior! She had braved the Feudal Era with nothing but a schoolgirl uniform and her bow, fought demons almost on a daily basis, and knew enough self defense to fend off cursed monks and their perverted tendencies. She could definitely handle something as simple as a transition into a new school and nothing was going to stop her! Well, that was what she kept telling herself, but for some reason, the thought of attending Ouran Academy was scarier than facing a pissed off Sesshomaru(and that was saying a lot!).

This was it. This was her dreaded first day of school. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so anxious about something, and it was easy to tell that her little brother was feeling much the same way by the way he shifted from foot to foot next to her.

_'Come on, Kagome. You're the older sibling here, get your act together and do your job.'_ Self-proclaimed job being 'big sister of the year'.

"Cheer up, Sota. It's a new year, a fresh start, and I'm sure we'll make lots of new friends!" She dropped a hand onto his neatly combed hair and ruffled it slightly, giving a winning smile when she got the whined response she was hoping for.

"Easier said than done," The nine year old grumbled as he attempted to re-straighten his hair from his big sister's abuse. "Even if it is the start of the new year, most of the rich kids have been in the same classes since they started school. We're still gonna stick out like a sore thumb." His shy gaze peeked out of the corners of his eyes to look at the passengers on the above-ground commuter train. "We're not even there and we already do."

Kagome had been trying to ignore the stares of the other passengers, though she silently agreed with her brother on that note. The two were dressed in their appropriate uniforms, the winter one as it was still spring and chilly outside. They had both chosen to wear coats in attempts to not stand out in their clearly high class uniforms, but that plan had not worked at all. While the adults had enough dignity to not stare them down like some science experiment, there were still plenty of other students on board that had no problem with judging them, complete with strange looks and harsh whispering, probably wondering why students of a rich kid school were riding the railway in the first place.

She flashed two girls in particular, who were laughing and pointing, an annoyed glare before promptly placing herself in between her brother and the stares. She didn't care what people thought of her, but her brother was clearly becoming distressed by them all. "Don't worry about them, Sota." He flashed her a weak smile and they settled with a comfortable chat about their choice of classes for the remainder of the ride.

After the ten minute ride on the railway, they would exit and have about half a mile walk(roughly seven/eight minutes) to their new school. The family had originally been worried about the distance, in the case that Kagome was in the Feudal Era and Sota would have to transport to school on his own, but the area in which they would be walking was relatively peaceful and high in security(probably thanks to Ouran being so close), and those thoughts were immediately dashed away. Seeing as most of the students were being delivered via expensive cars, and limousines, the area was void of the harsh looks they were receiving on the train and the two couldn't help but enjoy the walk in the brisk morning air.

The peace came to an end though as they stopped at the gate to Ouran Academy, bustling with students of all ages in their respective uniforms as they made their way to their section of the large campus. So far no one had given them a second glance, much to both of their reliefs.

"Sota, do you want me to walk you to your-"

"No, it's fine." His eyes were clearing betraying his words, but he swallowed and stepped away from her nonetheless. "Last thing I need is for people to think you're babying me..." He feigned a tough composure and tightened his grip on his backpack. "See ya later, Kagome nee-chan!" He was dashing for his school before she had a chance to respond, and no doubt before he changed his mind about her offer to escort him. Despite her own nerves grating on her, she couldn't help but giggle at his actions. The boy was still very much a coward, but ever since Inuyasha came into their lives... especially when Sota was having difficulties confessing his love for Hitomi, he had been trying to take after the inu-hanyou and be a stronger person.

Kagome watched after him until she could no longer see him before she too started walking toward the school, distracted by her own thoughts and fears of the new school. As she had thought, the uniform suited her tastes perfectly and fit her in all the right places, the only downfall being that she wasn't used to such long skirt lengths, especially ones with multiple layers, nothing she couldn't get used to, of course. As she had done in junior high, Kagome kept her wavy raven black tresses down, the length brushing against her mid-back.

Moving beside her fellow classmates, she picked up on the idle chatter of the students around her talking about their overseas trips they had taken over their spring break. Switzerland, Italy, Canada, New York, all places that she would be lucky to see even once in her life. The priestess pursed her lips, _'It really is a separate world from our own.'_

The classroom was thankfully easy to find, and she couldn't help but feel a little pride that her sense of direction wasn't as awful as she originally thought. She should've known that "laying low" was impossible though, because it wasn't until she stepped into the classroom that people started to stare again, nothing harsh like what she and her brother had to endure on the train, as these stares were more curious oriented than anything. As not to show weakness though, she straightened herself and looked around the room for a seat to take. The whiteboard at the front of the class informed them that arranged seats would not be made and that they were free to sit wherever they pleased. Without that note, she probably could have guessed as much though since the some of the students already seated seemed to be situated around the people they got along best with.

Kagome claimed a seat near the window, and no sooner had she hooked her book bag on the side of the desk did someone quickly claim the seat in front of her, promptly sitting sideways so she was facing Kagome. "Good morning! You're new here, yes?"

The priestess blinked owlishly, taken back by the forwardness of the girl seated in front of her. But that wasn't the only thing that had taken her off guard, she couldn't help the feeling of familiarity when she finally got a good look at the other female. Her hair was long, straight black, pulled into two loose ponytails at the nape of her neck, and her eyes were a brilliant teal in color. The priestess for the life of her couldn't place where she had seen the girl before though and brushed the feeling away replacing her shocked look with a smile of her own. "We're freshman, aren't we technically all new here?"

The girl's laugh was just as pretty as she was and Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for not putting a little more thought into her appearance before coming to a rich kids school. Then again, she had never really cared what people thought of her before hand, so why should she start now? _'I guess being surrounded by beautiful people would make anyone self-conscious though.'_ She gave a mental sigh.

"You're right~ silly me." The girl leaned into Kagome's desk further and gave a grin. "I'm Izayoi. Yuhime Izayoi." It clicked then why the girl seemed so familiar, and it was her name that made her realize it. _'She looks like Inuyasha's mother... how ironic that they'd share the same name too. Is she her reincarnation?'_

"Higurashi Kagome." The priestess smiled back at the girl, her nerves of the first day seemingly disappearing with the appearance of a someone somewhat familiar to her.

"Ka-go-me-chan~ it's nice to meet you! I hope we'll be good friends, ne?" Izayoi gave a small wink. "Most of the students here have been going to Ouran Academy since Elementary, but my brother and I just transferred here this year too." She leaned in a little more, "I got the stare down a little while ago, that's how I knew you were new too." It was said in a whispering tone, quickly followed by a cheerful giggle. "It's nice to know I'm not alone, I was really nervous about the whole transfer."

Kagome couldn't believe her luck, she might just had made a new friend already and the first bell hadn't even rang. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." The two shared a look before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Morning classes were uneventful, and most of the time was spent reviewing what would be gone over through the semesters to come. Much to her chagrin, Mathematics I was her first class of the day, but decided it wasn't so bad when it was finished and she didn't have to worry about it for the rest of the school day. Japanese I was followed by English I. It was lunch time now, and despite Kagome's wishes for Izayoi to join her so she wouldn't be alone, the girl had politely declined because her older brother had sent a text, asking to speak to her over the lunch period about something important. Kagome had almost skipped lunch in favor of going to check on Sota in the Elementary section of the campus, but remembered what he had said earlier that morning regarding her babying him, and decided against it.

Her nerves returned immediately when she had entered the lunch room, almost blown away by the sheer size of the bright and extravagant room. Of course no one else in that school had a bento box like herself, as the food they were serving seemed to have some godly like aura around it, from the few looks she had stole from passing students with trays. _'This was a bad idea.'_ She immediately backtracked, her bento hidden behind her form as she briskly swept out of the room intending to eat alone in the classroom.

Of course, luck wasn't on her side and she collided with someone, but instead of being sent sprawling onto the ground like she had predicted she would be, two hands had grabbed her forearms to save her from the humiliating event, though that couldn't be said about her poor bento that had slipped from her hand in the collision. It was probably all over the pristine floo-... or in the hands of a small blonde who was smiling brightly at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah..." She blinked in confusion at the small boy who was a good four inches shorter than her already measly 5'1'', then realizing that he wasn't the one currently holding her upright, slowly turned her head to look up at his companion who was... well, much taller. "Oh! Uhm.. yes," She jumped back slightly as a red hue crossed her features. "I apologize, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She eyed the two students in front of her, noting that the shorter student who looked like he could be in junior high was indeed wearing the high school male uniform. He had bright honey brown colored eyes and bright blonde hair immediately making the priestess wonder if he was a foreigner. Next to him, the male that had caught her was exceptionally taller then the blonde(and herself) standing at 6'0'' if not taller with tousled black hair and dark grey/black eyes to match.

"Mah... you're leaving already? Isn't this your lunch?" Sapphire blue eyes snapped back to the blonde who was looking at the held up bento box curiously. "It's still full tho-" Kagome snatched the bento from him quickly before he could finish speaking and bowed repeatedly to the two as she moved around them, and away from the lunchroom doors. "I'm sorry again, and thank you for catching my bento." Then promptly turned on her heel and bolted back down the hall toward the first years corridor, leaving two confused seniors in her wake.

"She was really pretty, ne Takashi?" The younger of the two smiled up at his best friend, and cousin.

"Ah.." Was the only response of agreement he received for the statement.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly enough, especially when the girl thankfully had someone to talk to during class breaks. Most of their conversations were family oriented, as they both talked about their brothers and exchanged horror stories concerning said brothers. Kagome learned that the girl had a little brother who was in the middle school section of Ouran Academy, and an older brother who had already graduated.

Kagome deemed afternoons her favorite time of the school day, as it included Japanese History, Calligraphy, and Literature. The first one obviously being a forte of her own, she was only slightly disappointed to learn that they wouldn't be covering the Feudal Era until the second semester. When the school day was complete, the students dispersed and proceeded to their respective clubs, most having already signed up to continue whichever club they had the previous years, or in the first years case, in junior high.

It wasn't required, but it was highly recommended that the students join a club. Kagome wasn't entirely sure what kind of club would even suit her, or if she even wanted to join one in the first place. Together, her and Izayoi walked toward the front of the school, the priestess only half-listening to her new friend as she discussed something she had seen on television the night before. There at the front gate her little brother was waiting, a bright smile crossing his features when he spotted her approaching. He looked happy, and much less tense than he had at the beginning of the day, putting Kagome at relief.

The girls said their goodbyes, Izayoi following a boy with dark auburn-colored hair and ... _'were those red eyes? How uncommon.'_

"How was your day, Nee-chan?"

Kagome had finally reached her awaiting brother and gave a small grin in response to his question. "Better than I thought it would be. How about yours?"

Sota had a grin of his own, "Same! Apparently being a commoner in a rich kids school makes you your own kind of celebrity." The both shared a laugh as they left the school grounds.

"Are you thinking about joining the soccer club, Sota?" If she knew her brother, he probably would, and that gave her an excuse to at least take a peek at the clubs Ouran had to offer. If there really wasn't anything she was interested in, she could use his club time to study in the library, because as her little brother had predicted... the classes were a little more difficult than she originally thought.

"Yeah, one of my classmates was telling me about the soccer club, he says they're always looking for members." He smiled, clearly happy that he was making friends quickly instead of being labeled as the "new transfer student".

"That so... guess I'll have to give the clubs a look then as well. Know anything that would suit me?"

"Aren't you good at Archery?"

"I am, but I think I get enough target practice on the other side of the well, I wonder if I should try something new?"

Sota gave a shrug, "Ouran's got as many clubs as it does classes, I'm sure you could find something you'd be interested in."

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

The siblings continued down the path toward the railway system completely unaware of the eyes following their every move from the dark interior of a long black limousine parked alongside the school grounds.

"Tou-chama, seriously, you're embarrassing." Teal eyes narrowed in annoyance at her father who was crouched on one of the seats peering out the dimmed windows with rivers of tears running down his handsome face. "Would you stop crying all over the windows? You're smudging them."

The young man, addressed as "dad", only looked in his mid-twenties, not much older than the young woman seated across from him. He turned to her with his teary teal eyes making the other inhabitants in the vehicle sigh at his slight immaturity. "Izayoooi! You just... don't understand! I haven't seen her for centuries!"

The third occupant in the vehicle turned red eyes to him, her voice coming out with a sharp edge. "Kagome is still in the middle of her adventures, it could disrupt the timeline if either of us were to approach her." The eldest male turned to sit properly in his seat when the two raven-haired siblings were finally out of sight and slumped slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll give her lots of hugs in your place~"

"Izayoi..."

"Did she suspect anything?" The younger male in the vehicle finally spoke up, cutting off whatever his father was going to say, and the other three directed their gaze at the female who had been deemed Kagome's first friend at Ouran.

"I think she recognized me, but I don't believe she sensed my demonic aura. So I think we're safe."

"Good. If anything happens, step in only if absolutely necessary. With her still traveling back to the past, she absolutely cannot find out about _him_."

"I understand."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Expect a few OC's in this story.**

**No. I promise there is no OCxCanon pairings in this.**

**On the thought of pairings, input on who Kagome should end up with would be great. Here's my input first though...**

**I support love rivalry, but not threesomes.**

**Sorry, no Kyoya. As much as I would love to see Kyoya fall in love, I just can't see it happening. I think he'll choose a woman based on merit to the Ootori family. Writing a story about this couple would be challenging, and I'm not sure if I could ever write it properly. Haha.**

**No Tamaki. He is definitely a idiot, but he's Haruhi's (future) idiot.**

**And no Hikaru. I'd like to keep the love rivalry he and Tamaki have over Haruhi.**

**With that said, it'll be Mitsukuni(Hunny), Takashi(Mori), or Kaoru.**

**(Although I'm a huge Hunny x Reiko (as seen in the manga) fangirl, I'm equally as much of a Hunny x Kagome fan.)**

**Thanks in advance everyone!**

_Published: November 14th, 2012 _


End file.
